Tapestry of Time
by Sakari Setsuya
Summary: It's Rae and Eclipse in my first uploaded story! Rating WILL go up in later chapters!


_Tapestry of Time _

_A story of devotion, friendship, and one young man who holds the power to make it all happen…_

_By Sakari Setsuya _

_Of all the things one experiences in a lifetime, there are both victories and losses, trials and joys, mourning and love. We feel so many different emotions; so many thoughts occupy the mind throughout one's life. If they were to keep track of every thought, every action, every decision, the list would be endless…slowly adding themselves to what we call the tapestry of time…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eclipse's pov

"Master Raenef, how many times must I tell you that your maezraez cannot activate when you do not **focus**?" I sighed as the blonde-haired Demon wailed, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!"

At that moment, "supergenius" Chris appeared, saying, "I've lost my way **again**! Why would anyone need a castle this big? Huh? No one even uses half these rooms! What, are they saved for any other house guests Raenef is too un-demon like enough to kill?" As he continued to rant, and my master to wail, Erutis pranced by, singing her newest song about…who knows what, and, surprise, surprise…chaos again reigns in the Demon Lord Palace…

I need a nap. Yet, young Raenef **still **needs to learn the fundamentals of being a Demon Lord. True, in the heat of battle, he fights like the best of them. However, when it comes down to verbally reciting what he has learned…well…let's just say that it needs some serious improvement. If this place was a school, all three of the inhabitants would have been expelled long ago…

"Eclipse? Can I try again?" the young Demon pleaded, his eyes watery with tears. I sighed deeply.

"All of you…**out**!" I exclaimed to the cleric and swordswoman. Grumbling, Erutis made her exit. Chris remained.

"Look, Mr. Eclipse. You agreed that I could stay here, which means that I have every right to be in this very spot if I wish. I feel my rights are violated when you demand my obedience. I am not your slave and I will not tolerate…such…threats…" His valiant (yeah right) speech died out slowly as he saw the look I was giving him, and he proceeded to scoot towards the door.

"Now…where were we?"

Normal pov

The Raenef estate had certainly calmed since the last event that took place. After a successful meeting of Demon Lords, Raenef had begun to become slightly less dependent, when it came to battling other Demons and keeping up with studies. As he grew wiser, he also grew in maturity. With a new eye, a new perspective, and a new start, the blonde was becoming a true Demon Lord with each passing day.

The next morning, Raenef awoke to a familiar scene; lying in bed, tightly grasping dark hair. For some reason, Rae was beginning to "sleep-grab" his servant's hair more often than usual. This resulted in finding Eclipse bent over the side of the bed, kneeling on the ground, fast asleep. Gently releasing his tutor's silky locks, he rose from his sleeping position and quietly whispered "go."

Appearing in the kitchen, he found one of the early risers in the Raenef castle. Chris was sitting at the table, eating a bagel. Normally, Eclipse was the first awake, followed by Chris, then Erutis, and Raenef finishing last.

Chris glanced at him, and mumbled what sounded like a good morning. Rae grinned brightly in return.

"Where's your crabby teacher? Tell him he needs to cook breakfast." Chris said as he helped himself to the second half.

"Okay!" the blonde replied, suddenly vanishing. Reappearing in his room, Raenef approached his weary instructor. His body rose and fell rhythmically in time to his restful breaths. Approaching him, the green-eyed fifteen-year-old shook his tutor's shoulder lightly. "Eclipse? Eclipse? Get up. Chris said you gotta get up and make breakfast." The man's eyes remained closed. "Eclipse? Get up! You have to make breakfast. Eclipse?"

Eclipse let out a small, tired moan, followed by an incomprehensible mumble.

"Eclipse?"

"I said leeme alone." he insisted.

"But you gotta get up. Chris said…"

Eclipse's eyes opened, revealing their violet-blue hue. "I don't feel well, Master. Please tell Chris that he will have to prepare his own meals."

Raenef's eyes began to water. "Eclipse…you're…**sick**!"

"I guess I am." Eclipse murmured, snuggling into the pillows on the bed.

"Huh. Demons get sick?" came a voice from the doorway. Both of the room's occupants turned to see Erutis standing there. "I guess it comes from being overworked." Eclipse groaned again.

Raenef stared at the young swordswoman. "He's not gonna die is he?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Of course not!" Erutis exclaimed, sensing one of the Demon Lord's outbreaks. "He just needs some rest."

After Erutis and Raenef helped ease Eclipse onto the bed from his kneeling position on the ground, the two made their way downstairs.

"Eclipse is sick." Raenef told Chris immediately.

"What! What a lame cop-out!" Chris cried. "That lazy…oh, I bet he's up there laughing his head off, thinking he fooled us! Well, I'll show him!" The ebony-haired boy stormed off. Erutis and Raenef looked at each other with an expression that plainly said, "?"

Only moments later, Chris returned, looking very beat up, and a little scorched.

"Not sick enough to take his rage out on me, apparently." he mumbled.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Erutis asked. "I don't know how to cook. And I refuse to clean this entire place. Not even with help from the two of you." No one said anything.

"Maybe we could find a cookbook?"

"I doubt he has one."

As the three discussed how they could possibly survive without their Demon housekeeper, Raenef's mind wandered.

'I hope he's okay…'

Almost 6 hours later, the three were becoming quite distressed over their no-Eclipse situation. No one to cook proper meals, and the place seemed to grow messier with each passing minute. Rae had gone to check on his ill teacher, who was always fast asleep. Suddenly, as Rae was trying to find something edible, Chris called, "Hey Raenef, somebody's approaching the castle!" The young Demon Lord ran to the window, and peered out. Chris wasn't kidding…it was one nasty-looking Demon.

The man approaching seemed to be a middle-aged Demon, with short, mahogany brown hair. His aura was shadowy and ominous, and Raenef could tell he meant business.

Rushing downstairs, the hazel-eyed Demon Lord sped past Chris and Erutis. This was just great…as his teacher fell ill, a powerful-looking Demon had to show up. How was he supposed to fight on bad nutrition and with no guidance from Eclipse? Deciding that his best option would be to avoid a fight, he strode out the front doors in an attempt to look confident.

"What business do you have here?" Raenef said, clearly and deliberately, showing no fear in his stance.

"I have come looking for a Demon." The man responded in a rough voice.

"Well, you've found him. I certainly hope you aren't looking for a fight, because I'd hate to get my hands dirty." he replied with a cocky smirk. (But all of us know that he learned all of that from listening to Eclipse…)

"Unfortunately, that is what I'm here for. Although I was expecting someone…who could provide me with more of a challenge…"

By this time, both Chris and Erutis had made their way outside, and were hoping that Raenef would mange to pull this off without his mentor to help him.

"If you want a challenge, then you've found one!" Raenef exclaimed, raising his right arm. "Dark energy spear!"

A cloud of black mist formed around Raenef's open hand, and it took on the form of a sharp dagger. It aimed itself, and shot towards the said Demon. Inches from contact, the unidentified Demon raised his own hand. But instead of forming an attack of his own, the black spear Raenef had sent at him shattered as it collided with his hand.

"I have no desire in fighting you, fool." he said calmly. "The Demon I want to face is much more worthy of my time. I want to face your teacher, Eclipse."

_Time is not to be manipulated, due to the serious consequences that can come from the altering of the past or the changing of the future. Each living thing has a predetermined existence. If one were to do something to change an event that occurred, or is to occur, they would disturb a fragile, delicate balance. If but one being's life was changed from one foolish error, many lives could be at risk. Life itself hangs from a thread that is slowly burning. One false move could char that one thread enough to where the strain is too much for the thread to bear…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"**What**!" Erutis cried. Chris's face had taken on a surprised expression, and Raenef was desperately trying to think of a solution.

"W-why not face me?" Raenef challenged the Demon. "Are you to afraid, is that it?"

The brunette Demon stared at Raenef with interest. "No. I am in search of a Demon that I taught in the past…I have come to test his strength."

Raenef could feel his resolution fading away quickly. "Eclipse has been teaching me every thing he knows! Why not take me on!"

The Demon's eyes narrowed. "For the last time, I have no desire to fight **you**. Tell Eclipse that I demand a battle."

"Eclipse is indisposed." Raenef said calmly. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Who I am is none of your concern. Indisposed, you say? How do you mean?"

"I mean that he has temporarily fallen ill. He is in no condition to fight you. You will have to come back another time." the blonde stated.

"Hm…interesting. Fallen ill? Who would have known?" The unwelcome Demon looked lost in thought. "Fine. You win today. I will be back another time, as you requested. But mark my words…I will return. And nothing will stand in my way. I only believe in a fair fight. You haven't seen the last of me."

"Tell me your name!" Raenef commanded.

The Demon smiled vaguely. "I am Keisar." With that final statement, the Demon turned, and walked away. Raenef turned to Erutis and Chris, who had watched the whole ordeal silently.

"You handled that very well." Erutis complimented him.

Raenef said nothing. He was too concerned with how he was going to break the news to Eclipse. And find out what that Demon Keisar **really** wanted…

Raenef pov

After shaking Chris and Erutis, I made my way up to Eclipse's room. Why hadn't he told me about this guy? I felt as if he knew that he would come, but he just wasn't telling me. Like a close friend was keeping a horrible secret from me. I wanted answers, and I was going to get them. Opening the door, I saw Eclipse, awake but lying still, wrapped tightly in the bed sheets.

"Who is Keisar?" I asked immediately. Eclipse frowned slightly.

"Keisar?"

"Don't play games with me, Eclipse. Who is he?"

He gave a small sigh, and motioned for me to sit on the bed next to him. I did.

"When I was still a young Demon, before I started serving the Raenef line, I too was taught the basics of Dark Magic. Keisar was my teacher. He taught me everything…from you r basic attacks to the most advanced techniques. When I was nearly complete with my training, Keisar told me that in the future, I would be tested. Then, I didn't know what he meant. Now, I understand." Eclipse paused, then asked, "How do you know about Keisar?"

"He was here, at the castle." I said calmly. "I told him that he should come back another time." Eclipse sighed and leaned deeper into the pillows. Deciding that he should get the rest he needed, I took my leave. Maybe I'm just paranoid…but I have a feeling that there was more to Keisar than Eclipse was letting on. The way Eclipse spoke of him, it was like…like they shared some kind of bond. I don't know exactly what, but I wanted to know.

A few days later, Eclipse was feeling better. He almost strangled Chris when he saw the mess we had unintentionally made. Of course, we forced him back in to bed, saying that he needed a days worth of recovery. During this time, we frantically tried to clean as much of the mess as we could. The last thing we needed was a pissed off Demon with the flu on our hands. Finally, Eclipse was again fully healthy (and the castle not **too** bad.) We were finally able to eat decent meals, and the castle was fit for human habitation. This event really made me appreciate Eclipse…it's a wonder we made it twenty-four hours without him.

And it wasn't long before Keisar returned to the castle. Not two days past Eclipse had recovered from his illness, Chris told everyone that he sensed a great power approaching. All of us went outside and, sure enough, Keisar was nearing.

"Eclipse, we meet again." he said, his tone careless. "Pray I find you in good health?" Eclipse didn't respond. "Did this Demon Lord tell you about my first visit?"

My dark-haired teacher nodded, and Keisar smiled. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Enough small talk." Eclipse said roughly. "You came here for a fight, so let's get it over with."

"Temper, temper!" Keisar replied, a small smile on his thin lips. "I thought you were more patient than this, Eclipse."

"I have changed."

"So I see."

"But you," Eclipse continued as Erutis, Chris and I looked on. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Haven't I?" Keisar retaliated. "We shall see about that."

Before any of us could begin to react, Keisar had sent hundreds of fiery arrows toward Eclipse with a wave of his hand. There was the impact, and a cloud of dust surrounded our friend. The dust cleared, and Eclipse had been thrown backwards, and was getting to his feet.

"Eclipse! Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, he braced himself and muttered an incoherent incantation. A rumble was heard overhead, ad a powerful bolt of lightning struck the man before Eclipse. Erutis, Chris and I cheered, although we found it was much too soon. Keisar, or so we thought, smirked, then vanished.

"What-!" A sudden blow caught Eclipse in the back as Keisar materialized behind him.

"How?" Eclipse gasped, clutching his side.

Keisar shook his head as if he was disappointed. "Didn't I teach you this before? I created a substitute, a projection if you will, of myself. You attacked a mere shadow." I wanted to slap the cocky smirk clear off the man's face. As he shouted "Flame Shot," Eclipse yelled, "Magic Shield, Circle Nine!"

The two magics collided, sending both Demons in opposite directions, both landing hard on the ground. As both of them stood, Keisar smiled and said, "Is this the best you can give me, Eclipse? Why don't you hit me with all you have!"

Standing tall, my worn teacher held both his hands before him, and the ball of energy began to form between them. And I from what I surmised, it was one hell of an attack…

Normal pov

Slowly growing, Eclipse's attack became bigger, filling the gap between his outstretched hands. Keisar stood still, confidence etched into his features.

"He's not even going to try to hold off Eclipse's attack?" Erutis asked, watching the battle with narrowed eyes.

"No." Raenef said. "He wants to test Eclipse's mettle…see if he's even worth fighting..."

"Of course he is!" Erutis exclaimed. "He's made it this far, hasn't he?"

"Yes…but I'm not sure how much longer he can hold on. The signs aren't good." Raenef told her solemnly. 'Come on, Eclipse…'

Without warning, the dark-haired Demon drew his arms back and threw the suspended ball of energy towards Keisar. Raenef could feel the force of it cutting through the air at an extreme speed. As it was about to hit Keisar, Raenef found that his prediction had been incorrect. At the exact moment of impact, Keisar yelled, "Mirror Return!" The energy ball froze, and was suddenly sent back at Eclipse with double the speed in which it had originally come. At that moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion: Eclipse's eyes widened considerably, Erutis clapped her hand to her mouth, and Chris let out a sudden gasp. Raenef screamed "No!" as he saw Eclipse falling to the ground. After the dust settled, Rae ran forward.

"Eclipse! Eclipse!" The Demons eyes were closed, his breath ragged and choppy. Supporting him in his arms, Raenef tried to coax Eclipse into comfort.

"It's okay, Eclipse, you're going to be okay." he said soothingly, smoothing loose strands of hair from the Demon's face. "Stay with me. Open your eyes…please open your eyes, Eclipse." A sliver of purple-blue shone through his eyelids.

"Master Raenef…"

"Its okay, Eclipse, we're going to take care of you…"

"No…it's too late for that, Master Raenef."

"Don't say that!" Rae said, feeling his eyes sting with welling tears. "You're going to be fine, and you'll be up and around in no time."

"Please don't let this loss affect your natural Demon Lord abilities." Eclipse breathed. "Don't forget what I've taught you."

"I won't, Eclipse, and you can teach me much more. You just…" The violet-eyed Demon shook his head.

"No Master, this is the end. For me, anyway. You have a long, full life ahead of you. Live it well. Don't ever forget me Master." Eclipse's eyes closed again, and he inhaled deeply.

And he never exhaled that breath.

"Eclipse! No, Eclipse! Please don't leave me! You can't die!" Raenef cried. With tears spilling over his pale cheeks, Raenef bent over Eclipse's lifeless body, hugging him close. Erutis and Chris looked on, unable to say anything. Keisar continued to stand defiantly in his place, watching Raenef hold the dark-haired Demon with some kind of sick pleasure.

Shaking with the sobs that were wracking his body, Raenef whispered, "My teacher…my best friend…" He placed his lips gently against the Demon's forehead for several seconds, then pulled away. He turned to the swordswoman and Cleric.

"You two. Bring him upstairs. **Now**!" Both quickly and silently obeyed. The blonde turned then to Keisar. "You and I have a score to settle!"

"Not to my knowledge." he said, his cocky smirk remaining on his face. "My work here is done." With that statement, the Demon suddenly vanished.

"Coward!" Raenef screamed at the empty, chilling air. "Come back here!" He fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands.

Raenef then wept until night had fallen and every other living being had long since retired…

_Although the consequences can be serious, sometimes one feels that the benefits override the possible risks. Sometimes a person will take the chance in order to change an event that impacts their life. When there is so much to lose, the consequences hardly matter. People change, as do feelings. But if an error is made when meddling with time, there is no changing it. Which is the very reason why one should carefully weigh the options before deciding to take on the challenge of manipulating time. However, not everyone realizes that these risks are great. To them, it is no matter, as long as they accomplish their ultimate goal…_

The evening of Eclipse's passing brought grief to each of the inhabitants of the Demon Lord's castle. The loss of their closest friend was nearly too much to bear, added the problems they faced without the dark-haired cook and housekeeper. After Eclipse's demise, Raenef rarely left his room. He hadn't eaten for two days, he was growing increasingly thinner, and his complexion was paler than usual. All the life and vitality that had once illuminated his green eyes was totally drained. It was if his very soul had been sucked out of him, leaving him like an empty shell. Chris and Erutis had both noticed this and did everything they could to help him. But it seemed as if there was no saving him now.

Raenef's pov

I've lost him. My best friend. I never got to tell him how I felt about him. I never got to tell him how much I appreciated him. Now he'd never know how much we all cared. With him gone, I have blocked myself out from everything else. I've been neglecting my own health and needs, and I'm becoming sicker every day. I don't even care about anything anymore. I have nothing to live for. True, Erutis and Chris were like family to me, but it just wasn't the same without our friend. No…friend isn't the right word. He was so much more than that to me. He had been there for me from the very beginning of my "Become a Demon Lord" challenge. He cared for me like no one else could. Now he is gone, and I will never be able to tell him how much I appreciated him.

What had happened to him? Was their some high, heavenly place he was able to be? Or was death like sleeping forever. It must feel horrible…as you die, you know that anything left unsaid will remain that way…unsaid. Anything you wanted to do…you'll never have a chance to do it. And all of the people you love and care about…you'll never see them. You're just done. As soon as you close your eyes, there's nothing more. Just an eternity of nothing. I wonder if Eclipse feared death as much as I do. I never want to leave. I don't think I could bear it. Then again, I don't have a significant reason to go on. I don't plan on making history. I'm not going to amount to some incredible, well respected Demon Lord… I just want to be Raenef. Just Raenef. Although I certainly would have preferred Raenef and Eclipse. I don't want to spend the rest of my miserable life alone. Erutis and Chris just don't make the cut. I can't imagine what is going to become of us without him. We were so dependent on him. We thought we had it tough when he was out of commission for two or three days. Look at us now…helpless, hopeless, useless. Nothing. A pit of nothing.

As I lay myself down each night, I close my eyes and see nothing. And my mind is filled wit nightmares of what is to come.

I was standing before my teacher. He is happy, smiling. I am running to him, arms outstretched, ready to take him into me. I am so happy to see him again. My life again has meaning…

But as I keep running, he never gets any closer. Like a puppy chasing its tail, he is just out of my reach. He continues to smile happily as he stays just inches from my grasp. I call his name, over and over, and he begins to float even further away. I am losing him again. I tell him I can't live without him. He keeps smiling. Keeps going away. Once more I call to him…and he disappears completely, lost in time…

I awake with a jolt. My eyes are wide and inspired. I suddenly feel as if that dream left me a message. Something about it…I jump out of bed and change into my clothes. I know it is early. I leave the castle without a word to Chris or Erutis. I am en route to see Aureloid. He is the ultimate Demon Lord. If he is so great, he can help me. If I could just turn back the clock, I could stop this whole thing. I could start that day over. Eclipse would remain with me. It would be like I had never lost him.

As I approached his castle, I saw the guards before it.

"Stand aside." I commanded them. "I have business with Aureloid." When neither budged, I shoved by them.

"Hey! Get out of there!" I turned and threw an attack at them. I was in no mood for this. I walked into the giant castle.

Aureloid was right inside, as if he was expecting me.

"I need you to send me back in time." I said loudly. He looked up carelessly, unsurprised and unfazed.

"I know how your heart aches, but you will not go back."

"Why not?" I growled.

"I cannot risk sending you back. If you change history, you run the risk of erasing my…or someone else's…future. I'm sorry, but I won't…"

I had heard enough. I approached him, my anger making me seem much stronger than I truly am. "I want my teacher back. I am not leaving until you tell me how I can go back and save Eclipse!'

"The lives of others-"

""Damn the others!" I roared. "The only one who matters right now is Eclipse! Send me back!"

Before I knew what had happened, another guard had grabbed me from behind and thrown me out the same way I came in. I landed hard, and felt a searing pain in my back from landing awkwardly. Too weak to fight away the first two guards, they dragged me off the premises and left me there.

When I returned home, my fury was still blinding me. Storming past Erutis and Chris, who were sitting silently at the table, I burst through the door of the room my friends had brought Eclipse into. He was lying there, pale and dead. I shook him as hard as I could.

"Wake up, Eclipse!" I screamed at him. "No more! Get up! How can you do this to me? How could you leave me with nothing?" I violently pounded his stiff chest, believing that my rage would bring him back. "Eclipse! You **can't **leave me like this. You have to save me! You can't leave me, you can't…" My tirade ended, and I broke into sobs. I stopped hitting him, and slid down. My torso covered his as I laid over him. His flesh was cold and smelled of decay. My tears dropped onto his purple robes, and disappeared into the material. I cried until the tears wouldn't come any more. I tightly held his long, black hair in my hands, missing its softness. I missed his reassuring advice, his caring smile, his constant criticism, and his gentle yet impatient manner. I felt so alone, even though he was laying there beneath me. Him being there physically just wasn't the same as him truly **being **there. I missed him so much, and with so much emotion compressed inside me, I thought I would explode at any moment.

"Remember Master, you too have the power to manipulate time. Of course, it will be very difficult, as it requires a great deal of maezraez. Also, you can't rewind very far. At most, you could manage a week."

I looked at him curiously. "But what after that? What do I do after I collect enough maezraez?"

"All you need to do is picture the time you want to return to. Close your eyes, and focus your magic. But if you do manage to return to a time period, you must be careful. The people you meet might not be prepared to meet someone from the future."

"So," Raenef pondered. "If I go back, is there two of me?"

"No, you will keep your present knowledge and will enter your past body. You will simply replay what previously happened; only you may make different decisions this time around. That is why you must be cautious. The changes you make may result in worse conditions than you are already in."

As I thought of this, I slowly began to realize…I didn't need Aureloid. I didn't need his help to do what I needed to do. I had nearly forgotten that lesson. I could undo time myself. I had gathered a considerable amount of maezraez…a little more, and I would be able to send myself back. I rose from my position, feeling as if my life had a new meaning. Remembering what Eclipse had taught me could save his life.

Erutis's pov, next morning

Chris was already at the table when I woke up the next morning. This was very regular, but for some reason it always feels strange to me.

"Hey. Seen Raenef this morning?" I asked. Chris shook his head.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing him last night either. I remember when he came in around eight, but I haven't seen him since then."

"He's probably in his room." I said. "That is where he spends all of his time anyway. I'll go check on him."

Climbing the stairs, I didn't know whether to feel pity or annoyance with Rae. True, the loss of Eclipse must be extremely hard for him to take…but he should have gotten over it by now. It had been almost a week. He really needed to stop moping and start living. Eclipse **had **told him to keep living his life, and not to let his death hinder it. When I reached his room, I pounded on the door. "Come on, Raenef, come downstairs." I received no answer. "Rae, come on. We know you're sad and all, but get over it and get down here. Don't make me come in there!" I still heard nothing. "You leave me no choice then…" Surprisingly, the door was unlocked, and Rae wasn't there.

"Raenef?" His bed was neatly made, and there was a folded paper on it. I picked it up and read it, hoping it was a clue to the blonde's whereabouts.

_Erutis and Chris-_

_I have gone to bring back Eclipse. Don't worry about me, I will be back as soon as I can. Hopefully I won't be alone._

_Raenef_

Even after reading it over three times, I still couldn't understand what it meant. Bring back Eclipse? Was that even possible? Maybe Chris had some idea what was going on…

I carried the letter to the kitchen and showed it to him. He frowned slightly.

"I don't understand. How can he…"

I rolled my eyes. "**You're **the 'super genius,' you tell me."

"There's nothing I can tell you. I don't see how he could get Eclipse. Unless he found a way to change the past."

"Is that possible?" I inquired.

"Well, if it is, only Demons can use that kind of power. I never learned about any time manipulation magic."

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do. If Raenef went on a journey of any kind, he did it to help himself. Maybe by searching for Eclipse, it will help him to heal. The wounds of a loss of this magnitude don't heal easily, you and I both know that."

I knew what he meant. Losing Eclipse was difficult for everyone. The scars would remain forever, but the pain would slowly ebb away for us. But Rae was a lot closer to Eclipse than we were.

"But…wouldn't that be all the more reason to take us with him? The more help, the better, right?" Chris shook his head.

"This is something Raenef needs to do on his own." I sighed deeply.

"You're right. I just hope he's safe."

"Me too." Chris agreed. "But you know…if he's gone, and there isn't anything we can do about it, we might as well enjoy ourselves, right?" I stared at him, and he stared back. Then we both grinned widely and yelled "**Party**!"

_So, with so much on the line, who chooses what is to be allowed, and what is considered to dangerous? If one man makes the choice to try to change his past, who is to decide if his reasons had merit? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Raenef's pov

I can feel myself spinning violently. All I see is dark blue, dotted with white. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster, feeling torn this way and that, always changing direction. I try to squeeze my eyes shut, but some kind of force is keeping them open. They sting from dryness. Suddenly, my feet slam against hard ground and the forceful wind stops. I can close my eyes, and I fall forward. I hold my head as I slowly sit up. I look around, and I can tell that I have surely traveled farther back than simply last week…

I stood before a castle…**my **castle…But it looks a lot newer. And much better kempt. I can recognize the garden, the front doors, the foliage…but I don't know it as my own. How far back have I gone? Eclipse said I couldn't travel farther than a week. So what was going on?

"Hey! Who are you?" I turned to see a young-looking man, with short brown hair…he looked like…

"Keisar?"

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I…uh, I'm…"

The next I saw was a very familiar Demon. Long black hair, piercing eyes…

"Eclipse?"


End file.
